Arrea
Arrea is a veteran Toa of Water, and was previously the leader of Makuta Dredzek's Toa Hagah team. Biography Early Life Arrea originally resided in a small village on the Northern Continent, serving as the village's primary guard, in addition to acting as the local Turaga's right hand Matoran. Once, whilst on sentry duty, she was attacked by a Nui-Jaga, and pinned in a small cave. She would remain trapped there for hours until a wandering Toa of Ice named Soalaz, who happened to be passing by, defeated the Nui-Jaga and freed Arrea. In an attempt to heal Arrea, who had been injured by the instectoid Rahi, Soalaz imbued her with a small amount of his Toa energy, unintentionally causing her to transform into a Toa. Toa Hagah After spending the next few months being educated in proper physical combat by Soalaz, Arrea eventually became her village's sole defender once Soalaz departed to resume his travels. For many years, Arrea would defend her village from Rahi beasts and other hazards until she was approached by Makuta Dredzek, a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, who offered her the role of leader of his Toa Hagah squad. Arrea accepted and, after being introduced to the fellow members of her team, traveled to Dredzek's assigned island of Versuva. There, she was forced to partake in a number of physical and physiological challenges, meant to test her capabilities as a warrior. After prevailing the trials, Dredzek accepted Arrea as the leader of his Toa Hagah team. For the next several centuries Arrea and her comrades spent most of their time dealing with issues that Dredzek had no time for, such as Rahi stampedes or minor disputes between Versuva's inhabitants. After many centuries of service, Arrea and her team were betrayed by Dredzek on orders of Makuta Teridax, who requested all Toa Hagah bodyguards to be eliminated after his own team, lead by Toa Norik, rebelled against him. Arrea, however, managed to survive this betrayal, and escaped the Brotherhood's clutches, though her comrades were sadly not as fortunate, and were killed by Dredzek. Post-Toa Hagah She would spend the next few years on the run from the Brotherhood, succeeding in avoiding them and stirring up trouble against them. Eventually, she became such an annoyance, that Dredzek himself set out to kill her, though failed every time. Angered, the Makuta hired a bounty hunter named Skorr to deal with her, and the Zeverek succeeded in tracking her down to the Southern Continent. Although she fought valiantly, Arrea proved no match against Skorr, and was killed by the bounty hunter. Her Kanohi mask was then delivered to Dredzek by Skorr as proof of his success, whilst her warblade was kept as a personal trophy. Due to her status as a Toa Hagah, Arrea quickly became Skorr's most notable kill in his career. After her death, Arrea was revived in the Red Star, as a part of the Star's purpose to bring the deceased back to life and return them to the Matoran Universe. However, the Red Star had malfunctioned, and Arrea was trapped in the Star along with other revived beings. Abilities and Traits Powerful, respected, and always calm during a crisis, Arrea was a Toa known for her composure. Despite her calm and silent persona, Arrea was a fierce warrior, being able to challenge even a Makuta in combat. it was because of these qualities that resulted in her being elected leader of Dredzek's Toa Hagah team. Throughout her life, she was also known for her mercy, being willing to give foes a chance to surrender before delivering a final strike. As a Toa of Water, Arrea could create, control, and absorb water. This also gave her the ability to control water, create storms, and cause floods. Mask and Tools Arrea wore the Great Mask of Adaption, allowing her to adapt her body to its surroundings. This included combat situations, local environments, and weather conditions. She wielded a Tidal Warblade as her personal Toa tool, which she could use to focus her elemental powers. In addition, she also carried a highly modified version of a Nynrah Ghost Blaster. Appearances *''Hunted'' (First Mentioned) Category:Toa Category:Water Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa Hagah Category:Toa of Water